1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable adhesives.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Curable adhesives, in particular epoxy adhesives which are cured by heat with the aid of curing agents, are well known. The use of such adhesives in conjunction with heat-recoverable metal devices is described in copending, commonly assigned Applications Nos. 1,372 and 107,656 (Binkley), both now abandoned, the contents of which have been published as German Offenlegungschrift No. 3,000,204.